Love is Forever
by WorthyPurpleCrayon
Summary: "Everything was moving too fast for Ally. It seemed like just yesterday when she met the boy who was banging on the store's drums with corn dogs. But now, he was more mature, finally ready to move on in life, and she was still stuck in place. There was so much to tell him, so much to do with him, and no more time left." AUSLLY ONESHOT.


**A/N: I'm back with a oneshot inspired by the song "If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping With Sirens. No, this is NOT a oneshot, just a story inspired by a song. **

**Disclaimed. **

oOo

_They say that love is forever; your forever is all that I need._

_Please stay as long as you need._

_Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave._

_Please stay forever with me._

_-If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping With Sirens._

oOo

"What do you mean you're going away?" she asked, tears stuck in her brown eyes. She desperately gnawed on her lip, trying so badly to hold back the tears from spilling. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her slouching figure.

"Ally, they called me today. They told me, well, that I was going to be the next big thing. They told me that they wanted me to fly out to San Diego and settle down there until my contract is up." He rubbed his hand up and down her exposed upper arm in what he hoped was a comforting manner. To her, however, the action only came off as cold.

She moved a little to the right, causing Austin's warm hand to drop off of her and hit the floor they were sitting on. He guiltily swallowed the rejection and continued his speech.

"You already have a contract?" she whispered out. Finally, she let go of her now bleeding lip and let a few tears spill down her pale cheeks. She quickly and shamefully turned her head, making her curls cover the skin where Austin's hand had just been.

Everything was moving too fast for Ally. It seemed like just yesterday when she met the boy who was banging on the store's drums with corn dogs. But now, he was more mature, finally ready to move on in life, and she was still stuck in place. There was so much to tell him, so much to do with him, and no more time left.

"Ally...," he said softly. He scooted an inch closer, making her scoot an inch further. "I had to. I need to. I need to know what it feels like. I need to know what it feels like to reach my dream."

Suddenly, she felt selfish. Her stomach burned in guilt, mixing with the other feelings already taking residence. More tears streamed down her face and a quiet sob escaped her lips.

"I know Austin, I'm just," She froze suddenly, and bit down on her lip. What was she feeling? There was so much emotion and too little words to explain it all. It seemed like everything was falling out of her grasp now.

"Just what Ally?" He scooted a little closer, but she didn't move away this time. He wrapped an arm around her, yanking her as close to him as possible.

"I'm just scared." she squeaked. She bit down on her lip and tilted her head to look at him. His hazel eyes bore into her own, contemplating his next move. In all honesty, he was scared too.

"Scared of what Ally?" He knew the answer though. He was scared of it too. They say that separation makes the heart grow fonder, but it can also break hearts too.

She stayed silent for a bit, biting her lip and staring at the piano in the middle of the room. She recalled old memories of them playing it together, sharing laughs and kisses on the bench. Finally, she spoke. "I think we both know, Austin. I'm scared of losing you."

She looks up into his eyes again, taking in the purity of them. Now it was his turn to bite his lip, to recall things of happiness that made his stomach burn with regret. He remembered the day of their first kiss, shared in this room at the piano. He remembered the day when he had first told her he loved her. He remembered everything, and he couldn't help but wish he didn't.

"Ally, you aren't going to lose me. We will be as strong as ever. You're just going to have to trust me on that." He took the petite girl's hand and brought it up to his lips to smother it in kisses. She blushed and looked down, still being shaken by tears and little sobs. She was going to miss the moments like this.

"Austin," she said, breaking his ministrations. "You don't know that. What if you meet some amazing girl over in San Francisco or wherever it is and forget about me?" His mouth almost dropped open at the idea. He couldn't imagine a life without Ally, and he was sure it wasn't possible to forget a beautiful face like hers.

"Ally, I won't meet an amazing girl over in San Diego. You know why?" When she shook her head no, he continued on. "Because the most amazing one is right next to me." He gave her a quick squeeze and kiss on the lips before she lightly broke off.

"Austin... That's not-"

Austin quickly interrupted by adding, "You know what my mom used to tell me, Alls?"

She sighed and leaned her head into his chest, to which he promptly wrapped his arm around her petite waist. When she began to hum, he answered his question. "Love is forever."

The brunette nodded, confirming the words. He smiled before beginning to run his fingers through her hair. He was going to miss this for the time he was gone, but there was no saying it couldn't happen again. At least, that was his look on it.

"I think your mother is very wise." Ally said, still nodding into his chest. "But, things are still going to be very messed up Austin, you know that." He nodded to himself, stroking her hair still. The ball was in his court, and he was going to make sure that this time he made the shoot.

"Ally, I can't promise things won't be messed up. But, I'm not going to leave. I can swear that to you." He continued to stroke her hair as she considered his well thought out words. After moments of painstaking silence, she finally agreed.

"You're right, Austin. You're right. We'll make it work; I know we will." She adjusted herself to where she was straddling his waist and holding on behind his neck. She kissed him feverishly, seeing as it was the last time they may get to do this in awhile. He kissed her back with just as much force and emotion, looping his arms around her waist.

When the couple finally broke apart, Austin was the first to speak. She was still catching her breath as he did so. "Ally, I love you." And after a short moment of her heavy breathing, she finally told him that she did too, to which he made sure he told her again and again between their kisses until the girl finally passed out in his arms.

oOo

**A/N: I know, I know. Bad ending. I know, I know. I only used those lyrics as an inspiration. But you know what? I like it and I hope you do too.**

**Review.**


End file.
